


Who Else Wants To Be Successful With Eloping?

by ExoWeddingAU



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoWeddingAU/pseuds/ExoWeddingAU
Summary: Celebrity couple Wu Yifan and Byun Baekhyun tie the knot in secret.





	Who Else Wants To Be Successful With Eloping?

**_Somewhere in the Pacific…_ **

 

“Breaking news! South Korean genius idol and King of collaborations Byun Baekhyun has eloped with long-time boyfriend Chinese actor and rapper, Wu Yifan just last night in a secret ceremony held somewhere in the Pacific. It has been reported that the two have been dating each other on and off for 5 years prior to last year’s scandal. An emergency press release was held this morning managed by Baekhyun’s representative, Kim Junmyeon explaining the circumstance and----”

 

Yifan turned off the television, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead as he watched the shorter man eat strawberries, compliments of the hotel they were staying at. Baekhyun fumbled around for his phone and cursed at the countless messages streaming in nonstop and draining his battery faster than they could be charged using the fast chargers given by the hotel.

 

                “Fucking wedding planner.This is why I eloped. For fuck’s sake!! That blabbermouth--” Baekhyun cursed at his phone, typing furiously on it. “I need to change my number again!!!”

 

                “Breathe.” Yifan sat beside Baekhyun on the queen-sized bed, rubbing his back soothingly.

 

                Baekhyun pouted, he hated it when things aren’t running perfectly at the palm of his hand.

 

                Yifan chuckled and lightly slapped Baekhyun’s pouty lips. “Knock it off, baby.Luhan tried his best.”

 

                “Can you believe he had the audacity to sleep with Minseok?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

                “Technically, Luhan is Minseok’s ex-boyfriend.” Yifan pointed out, taking the bowl of strawberries and.placing it on the bedside table.

 

                “Yeah, but Sehun is also in the lineup.”

 

                “And so…”

 

                Baekhyun sighed. “Baby, you should hang out with us more often from now on, okay?” He said as he cupped Yifan’s cheek.

 

                Yifan nodded, leaning his head on his husband’s hand, placing his hand over it, and smiled.

 

“Good.” Baekhyun smiled fondly in return. “Anyway, as I was saying. Sehun always had this thing for Luhanway back when we were on our first year of relationship. He was dating Minseok then.”

 

                “I knew that.” Yifan creased his eyebrows. “Okay, so wait. Sehun and Minseok has been a thing since way back when?”

 

                “No, baby.” Baekhyun whined. “Luhan and Minseok were dating, even though Sehun had blatantly said he likes Luhan. And then Luhan tried things with Sehun but eventually disappeared. Nowadays, I’m pretty sure Sehun and Minseok have a thing for each other but since Luhan---- Okay, nevermind. It’s not important.” Baekhyun pecked Yifan’s lips.

 

                “And all of this was going on while we were preparing for our wedding?”

 

                “Yes, but the boys didn’t want to worry you too much and I know Luhan is very close to you.”

 

                “You should’ve said something then. I would’ve gotten a different wedding planner.”

 

                “But our fans are the best wedding planners ever.” Baekhyun stuck out his tongue, rummaging through the blankets and pulling out two envelopes. “These are some of the pictures from the botched wedding preparations. I had them developed pretty quickly. Kyungsoo is a very efficient photographer.”

          

                Photographs of their aborted wedding plans poured out of the envelope. The decision to elope came unexpected for the both of them. Even though Baekhyun and Yifan knew they have marriage as their end goal, both thought they would do it the traditional way. Being public figures, they knew they both owe it to their fans and so made it a point to announce their wedding plans for the end of the year. Their fanbases were very supportive which was a huge sigh of relief to both Yifan and Baekhyun.

 

Surprisingly, it was their fanbases who suggested the elopement. Their biggest fanbases all tirelessly worked to gift them with the best in a small time frame. Of course, the general public can form their own opinions but the only ones that matter for Yifan and Baekhyun are from their family, close friends and their beloved fans.

 

Yifan scanned through all their pictures which weretaken months before. “Are these the birds of paradise you wanted for the tables?”

 

Baekhyun peeked over Yifan’s shoulder and snickered. “No, those are the centerpieces using lisianthus, native succulents, hydrangeas, and fuchsia orchids set in glazed ceramic vases and scattered mercury glass votives around the bases of the arrangements.”

 

“O...kay….” Yifan carefully placed down the photograph, rummaging through the pile, trying to skip through all the different flowers and table settings that blew his mind away.

 

“Pause! I saw the picture for the head table!!” Baekhyun exclaimed, grabbing the photo showing the couple's head table which was adorned with tall and fragrant cascading floral centerpieces of ivy, Florida beauty, eucalyptus,  thyme, pittosporum, oregano, rosemary, cafe au lait dahlias, patience and Juliette roses, and hydrangeas, arranged in candelabras. Baekhyun really loved the arrangement and if there was something he really found fun during the preparations, it was the flower arrangements.

 

Yifan, on the other hand, could not understand the elaborateness of it all but he loved Baekhyun and if he could make him happy, then suffering through it all would be a walk in the park. “Is this the time Luhan asked me if I think ecru is better than egg shell?

 

“Baby, that’s not ecru and eggshell. It’s between chiffon and cotton. I picked chiffon by the way.”

 

Yifan looked at baekhyun incredulously. “They look exactly the same??”

 

“No, they don’t. See, cotton is more on the side of white while chiffon is a bit of a mix of white and off white---” Baekhyun looked at Yifan’s raised eyebrow.

 

He flicked Yifan’s forehead, cupped his cheeks and pushed them together so Yifan’s lips pucker outwards ridiculously. Baekhyun chuckled. “This is why I agreed to eloping. It was such a hassle to fight over inanimate objects and color shades with everyone.”

 

“I don’t fight with you. I have Chanyeol to do that for me.” Yifan grinned, removing Baekhyun’s hands from his face.

 

“And he always bows down to Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun winked.

 

Chanyeol is Yifan’s distant cousin and a member of a 5-member rock band who sometimes plays backup for Baekhyun during awards shows. They became best friends when Chanyeol decided to pursue Baekhyun’s exclusive photographer Kyungsoo and has been indebted to Baekhyun when the idol played an integral part in breaking off Kyungsoo’s relationship with Jongin, who was cheating on him with Baekhyun’s backup dancer Yixing. The two has since run away to another country where they co-own a popular and lucrative dance studio.

 

“Tsk. You shorties.” Yifan pecked Baekhyun’s lips. “I found one other picture with the presidents of our fanbases.”

 

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked. “Let me see.”

 

“Yeah. And Tao’s there helping him with the guest list. I think it’s around this time that they started planning our elopement. Look at the back, Sehun and Minseok were discussing the reception program during that time with Luhan, I think.”

 

Baekhyun and Yifan continued to shuffle through all the pictures accumulated from the past few months of wedding preparations, and some unedited clean previews of their secret ceremony the night before. Though the wedding would’ve been a spectacle and a marvelous sight with great cinematography by Kyungsoo, they knew what they did was the right thing to do. It was enough with just the two of them, and their intimate circle.

 

“Wait baby, this one is the best.” Baekhyun chuckled.

 

Yifan placed the photographs down and looked at the photo Baekhyun was holding. He gasped. It was a photograph of Chen and Junmyeon in the middle of a huge green lawn under a bright azure sky, holding hands. They were at the venue of the wedding ceremony.

 

“Are you gasping because of the beautiful scenery or because you didn’t know they’re a thing?”

 

“Both?” Yifan tilted his head. “It’s amazing how the two people who love you the most found love in each other. Junmyeon’s been your manager since the beginning of your career and Jongdae was promoted as president of your fanclub two years ago, after Heechulhyung and Jungkihyung, right?”

 

“Yep, both Heechul and Jungkihyung supported me a lot at the beginnning. I did tell them to step down and get married before they get too old.” Baekhyun sighed. “And now it seems Jongdae would step down soon too. I wonder who they’ll vote as president next?”

 

“Me?” Yifan smiled, kissing Baekhyun’s neck.

 

Baekhyun hummed and smiled, tilting his head to give Yifan more access. “You can’t. You’re my husband and immediate family technically can’t apply as my fanclub president.”

 

“But I’m your number one fan.” Yifan said as he pulled Baekhyun to face him so the shorter male straddles him on the bed, rubbing their noses together.

 

“I’m your number one fan too, does that mean I can apply as your fanclub president?” Baekhyun reasoned out, pecking Yifan’s lips twice.

 

“I don’t think Zitao would be too happy getting his position stolen by a shortie. He might throw tantrums and trash the whole office crying out how we have no heart. Besides, you don’t speak Chinese.”

 

“He totally would.” Baekhyun nods. “And what are you talking about? I do tours in China too. I know how to introduce myself as Boxian--”

 

“-- which sounds like bullshit, if you mute the video recording.” Yifan snickers.

 

Baekhyun’s jaw drops as he looks at Yifan incredulously. “Excuse me, Mister. I happen to be a genius idol with a reputation for learning fast. If I would just have free time to put my all in my Chinese lessons then I would be as good as any native speaker in a short amount of time!!”

 

“And I want to consummate our marriage now.” Yifanlooks into his eyes and blurts out, his hands firmly gripping Baekhyun’s waist.

 

“Uhm…???? you.. I... “ Baekhyun blushes, surprised at the sudden shift of topic and mood around him, his cheeks betraying his shyness, turning beet red.

 

All of a sudden, Baekhyun feels too sensitive to Yifan’s big hands that are currently holding him down while caressing his waist. “Yifan, I---"

 

Yifan kisses his lips, gently prodding his mouth open, tasting him as he reciprocates and fights for dominance.

 

“You can’t even speak well in your mother language, Wu.” Yifan teases, slowly pushing Baekhyun gently backwards on the bed. He swatted the photographs which fell and cluttered on the carpeted hotel room.

 

“I’m.. its…” the shorter male blubbers as he feels his back touch the bed, his legs enclosing Yifan between.

 

Yifan lowers himself over Baekhyun,careful not to squish him, but just enough so he could rub his lower body and show Baekhyun how much he needs him. “Be mine.”

 

“Y-Yes. I’m all yours.”

 

**_The night before…_ **

_Baekhyun enters an empty baroque chapel dressed in an elaborate diamond studded white tuxedo. Its silky fabric circled his neck loosely as the material hugs his arms, waist and hips in a perfect fit where it henceforth flows freely to his thin ankles. An intricate headpiece pierced with sapphire blue stones circles his head, with a translucent blusher linked to a veil cascading down his back resting just past his wedding tux in a cathedral flair. A camera clicks, forever solidifying the momentous sight._

 

Marriage is an ancient institution that predates recorded history. They were meant to be celebrations of masked grandeur, used as a strategic tool to gain allies. Young, innocent, and naive brides walked the aisle, wearing veils originally to protect herself fromevil spirits as well as to conceal her face from her groom. A marriage contract is signed and voila, it’s done. In the years that followed, the institution made and unmade itself until it became, positively, a promise between two souls in the name of love.

 

_"Yifan - do you take Baekhyun to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

 

Public figures Wu Yifan and Byun Baekhyun learned the hard way, that after many years of engagement, the burden of saying “I Do” grows heavier on their shoulders. The pressure of tying the knot in the most extravagant way blinds you as varying opinions of what should and should not be done get blurred in a thin line.

 

_"Baekhyun - do you take Yifan to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

_"I do."_

 

All of a sudden, it is not about the promise between two souls anymore. Yifan’s parents may have come from old money, full of poshness and regal disposition, but they loved Baekhyun. And Yifan loved that they loved him. And Baekhyun understood that taking up the Wu family’s name entails a greater amount of responsibility than he had ever imagined.

 

It is not about the difference between 50 shades of white and the whirls upon whirls of compatible color palettes. Nor is it on the meticulous seating arrangement, nor is it on the who’s who of the high society.

 

 

_"I, Wu Yifan, take you, Byun Baekhyun, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge my faithfulness"_

 

His words echoed across the empty chapel. There was no one there besides the priest and his beloved Yifan. With only God as their witness, they bind their lives to each other, speaking words, not previously written nor rehearsed, but words flowing from the depths of his heart. A promise of love. A promise of faith.

 

 

_"I, Byun Baekhyun, take you, Wu Yifan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge my faithfulness"_

 

 

Baekhyun cries. He feels the soothing thumb of Yifan over his wedding band, his eyes pooling with unshed tears of overflowing love. How is it possible to love someone so much that it makes you sob for days and days? Yifan sniffs and pulls the crying Baekhyun close in a tight embrace. This is happiness in its rawest form.

****

****

**_"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed. Yifan, you may_ ** **_now kiss your husband."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! Thank you for giving KrisBaek an opportunity. ^^ Please keep on supporting both Wu Yifan, Byun Baekhyun, and the whole of EXO!!
> 
>  
> 
> Dear prompter, I hope I was able to put even just a glimpse of a smile on your face with this oneshot. ^^
> 
> To my beta, Joon, thank you for being there. T_T You don't know how grateful I am to have you. I promise I’m eating well nowadays and I always finish my school works on time!! Thank you!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Message me as soon as you can!!
> 
> To the mods, thank you for being so sweet and accommodating!!! You guys rock!! T_T


End file.
